Does He Look Like Cupid?
by PrudentPrick
Summary: Because when he saw those large feathery appendages extend, wrapping softly around his shoulders and rocketing out the window and into the night sky, he knew that there was no need to be worried. An angel had fallen out of the sky, just for him. Rated M for later chapters. Link x Pit, with a hint of Dark Pit x Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

Does he Look Like Cupid?

Chapter 1: Heavenly Descent

Genre: Romance; Humor

Summary: Because when he saw those large feathery appendages extend, wrapping softly around his shoulders and rocketing out the window and into the night sky, he knew that there was no need to be worried. An angel had fallen out of the sky, just for him.

Pairing: Link x Pit, Pink, Lint(or all other ship names)

* * *

 **Hello. I bring you all another story. This time for the Smash Bros. Community. I believed there is quite the shortage of Link x Pit in the community. So that will be this story's main ship. This story's side ship will be Dark Pit x Lucas. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Link sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Yes, umpteenth as in some imaginary number to express how many times he had gotten irritated today. Yes, irritated, and sighing was the only outlet for him as of right now due to the fact that he hadn't spoke a single word since he was 8. And right now he was 17. He kinda surprised himself by still getting all the grades he did. All 95's and above.

The bell finally rang, and he stood up, shoved the papers he was doodling on into his bag, and walked out the classroom.

What he would do right now to just magically teleport home and right into the bath with hot water and maybe a bowl of cereal. Yes, hot and cold. Link had quite the surprising knack for real life oxymorons. But unfortunately, life wasn't the awesome 3D game that was shown on television, supposedly having the 'easiest saving and transportation ever'. Life was that weird game that probably only sold a third of intended sales. Its price probably dropped down to...about $5.00 at this point. And people still wouldn't buy it. Maybe that's why reality was so difficult to grasp for some people. Perhaps the quality never gave enough appeal.

Link caught himself daydreaming, and shook himself out of it. No way in hell would he have a repeat of last year at that school trip when he was daydreaming on the spring board at the pool and Roy shoved him. He swore to himself that he had never seen his life flash before his eyes like that, in fact, life was still flashing now. Probably the afterglow.

He found himself in front of his locker, and he decided to leave his art folder inside.

Strange.

He felt that he'd been forgetting something important this entire week. Hmm...an assignment?

Probably not.

Slamming his locker shut, he turned to see Roy, Marth, and Ike right there.

Roy grinned. "About time you hurried up! We're going to have a night out on the town! To the pizza shop!" Roy yelled excitedly, jumping up and grabbing one of the hallway lights, swinging on to each one like some untamed beast. Ike and Marth sighed.

"Let's go..." Marth mumbled, and the trio followed after an excitable Roy.

* * *

Link had no idea how much pizza he had eaten; either way, he had eaten like a huge sloth. _Two slices_ of pizza was usually where he cut the line. But damn, with the encouragement of friends, who knew what the fuck one would get up to.

"...I hope we get to hand it in on time. I mean, that art assignment is more than half of this marking period's grade!" He had heard Ike exclaim.

Wait. What?

Art assignment...

Art assignment.

Art assignment?

Art assignment?!

Link let out a distressed whimper and let his head fall against the table. Roy looked confused.

"What's wrong Link? Pizza causing indigestion?" Link pulled a pencil and paper, quickly drawing out his dilemma.

"Oh! Your art folder?! Shit! We've gotta go get it then!" Link shook his head. He'd honestly be fine going on his own. Roy shrugged.

"Suit yourself then. We're gonna head back home then. See ya! Lemme just go pay for the bill." Link nodded gratefully before dashing out the shop of deliciousness and right back to the school. He checked his watch.

9:00 p.m.

He had time. He quickly snuck to the back of the school; him and Roy used to go here when Roy would get in trouble or something was wrong when they were younger. He crawled through the broken window and landed on a desk. Okay. Now all he had to do was locate his locker. He suddenly got a strange chill as he stepped into the hallway; maybe he should of waited till tomorrow. After all, the school was still open on weekends.

No. He wanted to finish this assignment tonight. He slowly opened his locker, took out his folder, and closed it. That's when he heard a sickening growl. Then **footsteps.**

Some heavy ass footsteps. To be honest, they really stopped being footsteps. What were they, stomp steps? Did that even exist? All Link knew was that he didn't want to be part of it. He slowly began walk away from his locker when he heard another roar.

Dear God that sounded...surprisingly close.

Link turned around to see some huge beast above. A large ghastly eye with red cracks in it, a purple iris. Said eye was surrounded by a lump of flesh that looked vaguely similar to a heart. Said lump of flesh had to long fleshy arms extended, the ends covered by huge skulls. The beast lifted its arm, ready to swing.

"AHHHHHH!" back came Link's voice, roaring with life as he rolled to the side, running down the hallway at top speed.

A few flights later, the 4th floor to be exact, Link found that the stairs were closed off, the only ones having access were 'Authorized Personnel'. He groaned and turned around, the beast right in front of him. He cringed as the beast brought its arm up, most likely hoping to crush his skull with one bash.

 _ **SCHING**_

Funny. That sounded something like a sword, or a weapon. And someone was there. The beast's attention was diverted away from him(thank God).

"...servant of the Goddess of Light! You will be taken over by the light in which Lady Palutena creates! This is your end!" Link held his ears as the creature died. He heard a few splatters, and felt something splash on him. He opened his eyes slowly.

 _Whoa._

He saw someone amazing. A young male with dark brown hair stood before him. He had large, sparkling blue eyes. He donned a white tunic which had elaborate red and gold hems, fastened on the shoulder by a ruby clasp. He had a brown belt with silver lining and a triangular golden buckle in the middle. He also had navy blue shorts underneath it all. He seemed to be wearing bronze and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm and a gold thigh ring on his right thigh. He finally topped it off with elaborate brown sandals.

Link huffed. Talk about hardcore cosplaying. The character didn't really reach his mind though. But hey, if they guy was able to kill that fucking _thing_ then hey, who was he to judge someone's fashion sense? He knew his own clothes were kind of tacky looking compared to other people. Link stood up, and it was then when the boy noticed him.

"Huh? I didn't know you were here. By the way," he looked at Link and _damn_ _those eyes were pulling him in._ "Who the heck are you and why are you here? Student or not, its way too late to be in a school building! But maybe you had extra classes...but I checked and there were no teachers or personnel left! Or maybe you're a thief! That's definitely it! Fight me now! I will not let you get in the way of education!" For some reason, Link felt the need to actually speak.

"I snuck back in to get my art folder..." The boy paused.

"...Oh. Alright then. Lady Palutena, do you think we should drop him home?" Link blinked. Who the hell was he talking to? Was he a student he hadn't met before? "Alrighty then! Looks like you get a ride home!" The boy grinned.

"I don't drive with people I barely know..." The boy snickered.

"You hear that Lady Palutena? He hasn't realized!" And for a split second, Link could've of swore he heard laughter, like a soft bell. "Okay! Time to activate the Power Of Flight!" Link was highly bewildered. Power of what?

But the confusion was quickly dispelled.

Because when he saw those large feathery appendages extend, wrapping softly around his shoulders and rocketing out the window and into the night sky, he knew that there was no need to be worried. An angel had fallen out of the sky, just for him.

"Oh my god, oh my _god_ why the _hell_ am I in midair?! Put me down put me down put me down-"

"You see Lady Palutena? He's actually taking it better than-huh? Bring him back to the temple? Why? Just do as you say? Lady Palutena he's-AAAAH!" The boy screamed and gripped Link tighter, causing Link to scream as well. The boy opened his eyes after a while and managed a smile despite the speed they were moving at.

"Its OK! Lady Palutena is gonna watch over for you tonight! You must be glad! That's an honour isn't it? By the way, my name's Pit! Nice to meet you!" He winked and Link could've swore he saw sparkles for a second there.

"I'm Link."

"Link? Like the link in a chain? Cool! How are you feeling Link? Its kinda scary for some people, so scary that they let go! But we're almost there. Maybe we can 'Link' together? Ha, that was a good one!"

They continued to float through the air silently until they stopped at a strange building area. Sort of. It was a platform in which the ground itself looked like it was made out of pearls. He looked up, and he caught a glimpse of a huge statue.

"Come on now Link! No time for sight seeing! The real sight to see is Lady Palutena!" He felt his palm grow unbearably warm when Pit gripped it tightly and dragged him to the entrance of the temple. The doors opened almost automatically and he swore he was walking on pure diamond. The floor was that shiny.

"Lady Palutena! I'm home!"

"Sheesh, you don't need to be so loud..." Pit frowned, and for the first time after seeing him, Link preferred him with a smile.

"You don't have to be so annoying Pittoo! Get a life. You'd think you'd lighten up her, but I guess even Lady Palutena's light can't cleanse someone as dull and dark as you." The one known as Pittoo glared.

"Why you-take that back Pit!" The two began bickering until they heard a clank on the ground, they both flinched.

"What is going on here? Is that how we give a first impression to a guest? By fighting?" She turned to Link. "I'm terribly sorry about those two. I am the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena. I hope I can make your acquaintance."

"Same here. And you look very beautiful." He felt himself saying it without noticing it. She giggled.

"Why thank you! Follow me. Pit!" The brunette looked up. "We ordered Chinese food. Have fun." Pit jumped into the air, premature wings flapping excitedly.

"Yay!" Pittoo stood next to Lady Palutena as she led Link into the main hall.

"So...Link. Have you ever heard of me?"

"Not until today, Lady Palutena." She sighed sadly at that.

"You see...I once was a very well known goddess. But as the world evolved, many people have forgotten about me. Only a select few know of me. Its upsetting, but I used to be a very productive god as well. I'd have all my angels doing duties all at once, accomplishing so much so that we were known. Even Pit was known for a while. But that all changed when Hades had Medusa turn all of the centurions into stone, lifeless forever. I could revive them, but then they'd have to go through all the training regimens, and goodness would this place be a mess. But I want to thank you for actually lasting all the way here. Most people never even reach here because of fear."

Link only nodded, then cleared his throat. "Lady Palutena...it may seem strange to ask this...but if people barely even know you, how do you even order Chinese food?" Lady Palutena blinked before giggling.

"Well, you should ask Pittoo that. Apparently, he's head over heels for some earthling that can use PSI. And the kid is a delivery boy, so we only order Chinese food when we know he's going to be on his shift."

"What the-why are you telling him my business! We barely even know him!" Lady Palutena only smiled.

"Anyways, Pit! Get here right now!" The other angel appeared within seconds.

"Yes Lady Palutena?" She hit him on the head with her staff. "Ow..."

"Your room was a mess this morning! You should be lucky that Pittoo cleaned it up for you!"

Pit's eyes widened. "You let him WHAT? LADY PALUTENA HE PROBABLY WENT THROUGH MY STUFF!"

Pittoo snickered. "Calm those crappy wings of yours, they're flapping out control. You think you'll get a burst of speed and maybe someday fly? Not on your life. Anyways, you're computer has a password that I can't crack." Link blinked.

"Wait...what do you mean 'premature wings'? He was flying just a second ago." Now Pit blushed, embarrassed.

"Pittoo! You did that on purpose!" Pit lunged at him, but Dark Pit dodged and put his foot on Pit's back, effectively stopping any movement.

"You see...Pit's wings never really aged along with him, so he can't fly unless Palutena or Viridi help him. Same for me too, but that's only because I'm his exact copy," he grinded his foot a bit, making Pit whimper. "And these two idiots have been making you think that my name is Pittoo. Its Dark Pit. So call me that."

"Shut up Pittooey!"

"Be quiet 'Pitty Pat'."

"How dare you?!" Lady Palutena hit both of them with her staff, effectively shutting them up. She smiled.

"Well, I'll show you where you get to sleep, since you'll be staying here over night. You've got a big day ahead of you!" Link only nodded, following her.

* * *

 **So...what do you all think of this first chapter? I hope its likeable. Please review.**


	2. The Pits Join The School

Does He look Like Cupid

Chapter 2: The Pits Join The School

* * *

 **Hello all you readers. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. So without further ado, I ask that you all take your time to read and review.**

* * *

Link woke up to see an angel above

Goodness gracious was he dreaming?

Wait. He wasn't.

All memories from yesterday night came flooding in, breaking the wall in his brain that had prevented him from speaking. He cringed as he heard flapping sounds around him, his hand flying up to move whatever it was out of the way. He heard a loud yelp and a tumble, which somehow pulled his sheet and yanked him off the bed. He himself yelped. He then got into a push up position, opening his eyes.

 _Whoa_

He saw Pit, underneath him, _red and blushing and messy and holy Palutena he looked hot._

His wings were twitching, those elegant white feathers shaking like leaves.

"Uh...heh...can you let me up?" Link stood up, embarrassed.

"Sorry. Really sorry." He glanced at Pit, who was wearing casual clothes, to his surprise

"Why are you...dressed like that?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Well, you actually slept till Monday! Its 5:00 a.m right now, so you can go back to sleep."

"You were...watching me."

"Yea! After all, we're sharing a room! What can ya do? Anyways, I'm going to do some training, so see you later!" Link quickly grabbed his arm.

"I'll train with you." Link blinked at that, surprised at his own compulsiveness.

"Well, sure! I mean, if you can beat this!" Pit posed, putting up the peace sign, his wings flapping excitedly. Link flushed pink at that, and shook his head quickly.

* * *

Link learned something quickly.

Pit was a _beast._

His offence was nothing to joke about; a mixed flurry of attacks that included projectiles and melee attacks. His defense was on par as well, and Link found himself tired after a while, which was only 5 minutes in. Link lay defeated on the ground, staring at the sky. Pit giggled cutely, reveling in his victory.

"I win!" He grinned and extended his hand for Link, which Link took gladly.

"Thanks..." He muttered, utterly mesmerized with the angel wings.

"Welcome! Anyways-" everything had went silent, Link's gaze still on those wings. They were just beautiful. They were fluffy and white and bright and lovely and Link had a whole other list of things he could describe them as.

"LINK!"

"...huh?"

"Geez Link. You seem really out of it! Something wrong?"

Link suddenly felt compelled to speak. "You're wings. They're beautiful." Link somehow felt satisfied when Pit blushed, blue eyes wide.

"Uh...thanks? I don't...thank you..." He mumbled, messing with his fingers. Link was about to speak, but Pit cut him off.

"Um...you can touch them if you want! I mean, Lady Palutena is usually the only one allowed to, and on rare occasions, Pittoo. But since Lady Palutena chose you, I guess it can't hurt, right? But don't pluck any of my feathers!" Link nodded, in a daze. He stretched out his hands running his fingers across the outside of each one. He then let his hands trail to the inner middle of each one, which was where the abundance of feathers were locate. His ears twitched as Pit let out a weird sound, but it only encouraged him to do more. His fingers then gripped lightly, which caused the wings to go into a flapping frenzy. Link scratched a bit, hearing Pit let out a relaxed sound. He then ran his fingers to the base, and rubbed slightly, and Pit spun around, face flaming red.

"Alright alright! Enough! No more touching of the wings! Its make me feel tingly! Now let's get ready to leave!"

"You're coming to school with me?!" Link asked, shocked.

"Yea!"

"How are you going to hide those wings?!"

"Oh! I'll just put them away! You may want to turn away though. A lot of people find it disturbing." Link did as told, and he had never been so thankful that he did, for he heard sounds that he never heard before.

"You can turn back around now!" Link did, and the large white appendages were gone now. "Let's go now! I wonder if Phosphora will let us borrow the lightning chariot!" Palutena suddenly appeared, shaking her head.

"Pit, Pit, Pit...if you are dressed like a mortal, you must learn of their ways! So you'll be walking to school." Pit groaned, and that's when Dark Pit appeared.

"Come on Pit, I've gotta look after you for today. Remember. No eating food off the floor. Especially ice cream."

"But floor ice cream gives you health!" Link only chuckled, and the three began walking to school.

* * *

Link continued walking, the two angels bickering behind him non stop. He suddenly bumped into someone, the other one landing on the ground.

"Sorry." He extended his hand to the boy, who shyly took it.

"Thank you..." He mumbled. He had bright blinded hair, beautiful blue eyes, and he wore a red and yellow shirt with blue shorts and red and yellow sneakers. The boy glanced behind him, and his eyes went wide. "Y-Y-You know them?!" The two angels stopped their bickering to look at the boy. Pit smiled.

"Its Lucas! Pittoo's been dying to-" Pit was promptly punched in the face by Dark Pit, who walked up to Lucas, who was trembling.

"Hey, Lucas."

The boy scratched behind his head nervously. "H-Hi Dark Pit."

"You want to join us? We're headed to school."

"S-Sure!" He said happily, then suddenly hanging his head. "If...If its not too much trouble." Dark Pit smiled at him.

"Perfectly fine. I'd carry you if you'd want me to." He replied, and Lucas blushed brightly.

"I-Its completely fine! No need for something like that!" Dark Pit chuckled and tossed Lucas on his shoulder, despite the two being the same height. Pit snickered, making a heart sign behind Dark Pit's back. Lucas saw, and looked away, face smoking. Link turned to Pit.

"Is that how they interact normally?" He stared at Pit as he nodded.

"Yep! Its funny, because it doesn't matter what we're doing, but Pittoo always ends up carrying Lucas on his back!" Pit laughed a bit, but suddenly froze.

"Um...what day is it today?"

"The 12th of February."

"HOLY SH-" Pit slapped a hand over his mouth. "I've gotta ready the Cupid's Bow!"

"Cupid's Bow?" Link asked, positively confused.

"Even though I fight in Lady Palutena's army, Lady Palutena also allows me to spread love to mortals! Its awesome! Maybe you can help me too!" Pit stared at Link with glittering eyes, and Link let out a sigh.

"Sure...

"Yay! Pittoo is always a grump, so he never helps me! Oh look! We're at the school!" Pit stared at the large building as Link walked past him. Pit gasped.

"Pittoo! Put away your wings!" Pittoo snorted and placed Lucas down. Link turned around and watched as black feathers slowly fell, revealing a bony structure. They folded, and Dark Pit grunted slightly as they slid into his back. Link stood, slightly disgusted and astonished.

"I guess someone could have those then." Dark Pit mumbled. They group of 4 approached the school doors, then they heard a yell.

"LINK!" Link stepped aside just in time to avoid Roy hurling himself towards him. Roy leaned forward, did a handstand, and stood up. "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU ALL WEEKEND?!" Roy yelled, and Link had to cover his ears. Marth and Ike approached the group as well, exasperated looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry Link. He was freaking out the entire time." Marth sighed, and Ike nodded.

"He wouldn't stop yelling about it." Pit looked at Link.

"Who are they?" Link smiled.

"They're my friends." Roy let out a yell, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"You...you SPOKE just now!" He wiped an invisible tear from his eye. "You're...you're growing up so fast."

Link snorted in response and began to walk to the doors.

"Link? Are you not going to introduce us to your friends? Well, other friends?" Link groaned. He pointed at Pit.

"His name is-"

"PIT! SERVANT OF THE GODDESS-" Link slapped a hand over his mouth. He pointed to Dark Pit.

"He's Dark Pit. The two of them are twins. And that's Lucas over there." Lucas waved shyly, and that's when the bell rang loudly, urging the group to run inside.

* * *

Link immediately decided that Pit should not have come to school today. Or at all, for that matter. It seemed that shotas were all the rave, so Pit was being constantly followed by creepy fan girls, a.k.a, Peach, Samus, and Zelda. Pit was greatly oblivious to it however, thinking that said fan girls were just being friendly. Which led with Link having to awkwardly pull him away from them.

"Pit...you've gotta stay away from them. They mean nothing but trouble."

"If they mean trouble I'll shoot them with my-oh wait...they're mortals...fine. I'll just follow you around for the rest of the day!" Pit smiled, and Link pinched the bridge of his nose. Totally didn't want to make a mess today.

"The day is over..I have after school art classes, but I'll forfeit them today. Let's go."

"Huh? But don't you need to improve your art skills? Never forfeit learning! I'll come with you."

* * *

Link stared at Pit, who had been eyeing the directions for the class curiously.

"Pit...is something wrong?" Pit flinched, and chuckled nervously.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Pit."

"Fine. Do you know what any of this says? Its hurting my head like crazy!" Link read it.

"It says that we're doing shadow art. They want us to make an outline of something and just fill in the blank space. That's shadow art. What was so hard to read?" Pit grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh...I can't read."

 _What._

"Th-Then how the _heck_ have you been getting through the day?!"

"Hm? Oh! By not doing anything whatsoever!" He punched the air, making Link facepalm.

"So...you can't read at all?"

"If it was Greek, I'd be able to read it! Or Japanese." He smiled, white teeth and all, and Link face palmed again.

"That's...anyways, let's go."

* * *

As the two were walking, Pit watched as Link swerved to the right.

"Link? Where are you going?"

"Home. I can't stay in the temple forever." Link felt a stab of pain at Pit's heartbroken expression.

"Oh...alright then!" Pit said, giving a warm smile. Link paused

"How come you wanted me to stay?" Pit's wings twitched nervously.

"Oh...Pittoo and Lady Palutena are going to visit Viridi...so its just gonna be me. And I just get scared sometimes because Hades likes to poke around sometimes. I could ask Pyrrhon to come over but after what happened last time I really don't want to...and since there aren't any more angels its just...but its alright! You don't have to worry about me!" Pit quickly ran away before Link could say anything, and Link groaned.

Stupid stupid stupid.

Why was he so late with his reactions?

But if Pit wanted to run away, so be it.

Link continued in the direction of him, shoving all worries to the back of his head.

* * *

8:00 p.m.

And the cheery angel was still on his mind. Holy Palutena was this getting to be a problem. He heard a crack of thunder. Damn was the weather strong. Link briefly thought back to Palutena's temple. According to Pit, it was called Skyworld. He wonder if they ever got weather since they were so high into the sky.

Sky?

Funny how its called Skyworld and they're in the sky. What was also funny was imagining Pit trying to get up there by himself.

 _Holy shit._

Pit couldn't fly. How did he even get up there?

And yet again, Link bashed himself for being so stupid. Pit probably didn't get up there at all. For all he knew, Pit could be in the rain. Getting his jacket and umbrella, Link rushed out of his house and back into the storm.

There was no more time for screw ups.

* * *

Pit wanted to die.

Mentally and physically.

Times ten.

In all ways possible.

Not only did he express and share a bit too much of his feelings, but he also ran away from a conversation. Lady Palutena always told him that was rude, no matter who he was talking to. He couldn't even think of actually doing that to Link.

But he did.

Hot tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Literally. They felt as they were burning his skin. Lady Palutena always said to preserve his tears.

 _"Angel tears are special...they're rare..."_ he heard her echo. He took out a tiny bottle, and continued to cry. Silently of course. Angels were too cool to cry out loud. He stuffed back in his pocket. Lady Palutena always said that after they were collected, he would stop crying, but for some reason, they kept flowing. And flowing. And flowing. Pit buried his face in his palms.

Goodness gracious he needed to get a hold of himself. He heard a crack of thunder, and rain started to pour.

He was screwed.

Not being able to fly sucked.

But maybe...maybe he could try. With a small grunt, he allowed his wings to extend out of his back. A momentary glitter of light marked their appearance. Climbing up a tree, he stood at the top. He turned in the direction the wind was blowing, and without second thought he jumped. His wings slowly began to flap along with the wind. However, the wind direction changed once again, and losing speed, he crashed to the ground.

 _On his wings._

Pit let out a scream, the pain too much. One was twisted, the other broken badly. Putting them away would be the worst thing to do, he figured. Trying to compress them would cause more pain. He let out another scream as the wings twitched from the cold rain.

He definitely wasn't prepared for this.

He sneezed. Great. Now he caught a cold. Shivering, hurt badly, and sick. The perfect combination. This would not end well. Lady Palutena would be terribly upset. Pittoo would make fun of him. He pulled his knees up to his chest. He raised his wings slightly, hissing at the sting of pain. He used them as a shield from the rain. He could already feel the pain blooming at the base, spreading through the skeletal structure and the feathers.

 _Link._

He shook his head furiously. Why was he thinking about Link in a situation like this?

"It would be nice...if he came here..." He only knew the guy a bit, so that was totally useless. And they just had the most awkward of conversations. He whimpered, hearing a dripping sound.

 _That definitely wasn't rain._

He already knew what it was. He hesitantly touched one of his wings, looking at the shimmering, glittery blood. Yea, angel blood was totally different. He felt dizzy. And tired. And sleepy. And exhausted. And dear Palutena he hoped that if he fell asleep he didn't fall backwards because that would be good bye to flying for about 3 months.

All he could do was wait. The rain was getting harder and harder by the moment.

Pit gave up.

* * *

Link was now running down the path he remembered Pit running to. He hoped the angel was fine. He didn't want to worry more than he already was worrying right. He listened closely, under the pouring rain, under the lightning. Under everything.

A sniffle. Two sniffles. A few sniffles. Link immediately ran that way, and found a horrible sight. Pit was sitting on the ground, clothes soaked, shivering. Link glanced up to his wings that were a mess. Feathers were missing in certain areas, and they were bent awkwardly. Link wasn't sure what it was, but the wings were covered in it. Pit coughed.

"Pit!" The angel glanced up, eyes tired looking and dead.

"Y-Yea? L-Link?"

"What the heck happened to you?!"

Pit turned away, eyes downcast. "..."

"I'm guessing you can't get back to Skyworld, right?"

Pit nodded.

"Then you're coming with me. And you should put those wings away."

"I-I can't!" Pit nearly went into hysterics, the wings flapped, and he fliched. "OW!" He whimpered, and the wings drooped, causing him to cry out again. Link sighed, picking up the angel and putting him on his back.

"I don't know what happened, but you're going to tell me once I take care of you."

* * *

Link set Pit down on the couch, laying him down. Pit sat up quickly, garnering a strange stare from Link. Link went to the kitchen, and returned with two cups of tea, giving one to Pit. Pit was shaking violently, but he hesitantly took a sip, before setting it down. He turned away, bangs covering his eyes.

Link was so glad that it did

He didn't he'd be able to keep his tears in if he saw his expression.

"Pit...what happened?"

"..."

"Pit...you have to talk to me. I won't be able to help you."

"I did something really stupid, so that's why I don't really wanna say anything." Pit let out a cold laugh, before coughing. Link sighed.

"Pit. Look at me." The angel turned his way, and Link saw a sight he had never seen. Pit's eyes were glassy, shining with tears. He had a feeling that they wouldn't fall, but it still stabbed his heart to see.

He vowed to himself that he never wanted to see Pit like that again. He felt his hand move to wipe them away, his thumb swiping across Pit's cheek. The angel shuddered.

"I'll tell you." Link gave a sigh of relief.

"Whenever you're ready..." He muttered.

Pit game e a solemn look. "After we finished talking...I had taken the path to get to Skyworld, and that's when I realized that I wouldn't be able to get up there. I couldn't contact Lady Palutena because she was probably in a meeting with Viridi. Then it started to rain and stuff. And I got scared so...I started crying. But then lightning struck and stuff and it started getting really windy. I'm so stupid..."

"What else happened?" Link asked, obviously intrigued.

"I climbed a tree and tried to fly, since it was really windy. And it worked...but the wind direction changed so I fell straight down, really fast, and...and broke my wings..." Link gasped. He reached for one of them, caressing it softly. Pit closed his eyes.

"There's nothing I can do now, and I really don't want to put them away, or it'll hurt more." Link stood up, startling Pit.

"Come on." Pit obediently followed him, and Link pulled him into the bathroom. Pit stared nervously.

"Get undressed.

"What? Why?"

"You're clothes are wet. And I'm going to take care of your wings." Pit nodded,.still looking slightly embarrassed. "Sheesh, I won't look. And you can keep the boxers on." Link turned away, and about two seconds later Pit was finished.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Just sit at the edge of the tub." Pit did as told, and Link took a seat behind him on a stool. He picked up a wash cloth, and began to tend to Pit's wings.

"Pit."

"Yeah?"

"What is this? On your wings?"

"Angel blood. They got hurt pretty badly huh?"

"Looks like it. And what's that you have in your hand?"

"Angel tears. Lady Palutena says they're rare, so I have to save them."

Link finished cleaning the wings,.seeing an obvious difference from before. He rubbed softly, and Pit let out a content groan. Link felt across the bones. Some of them were really messed up.

"Pit, are you going to get in trouble if Lady Palutena finds out?"

"Yea...a lot."

"Alright. I can fix this, but it'll hurt. A lot..can you take the pain?"

"Definitely!"

Link cracked his knuckles.

He had some work to do.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

Pit was once again a bouncing ball of joy, his wings flapping like they normally should.

"Thanks Link! You really helped me out!"

"No problem. Though you did scream a lot."

"Did not! Anyways, I don't think I have anything to give you in return."

"That's alright."

"I know! Here!" Pit grasped Link's hands tightly, shoving the bottle of angel tears into his hands. "You can keep it! Since its very rare! For some reason I feel like you're the type of person who likes collectibles!" Link turned away at that.

Looked like his hoarding of Rupees was out of the bag. Pit then looked away shyly, wings fluttering a bit.

"What's wrong Pit?" Link had asked and Pit chuckled, tapping his cheek, which was bright red at the moment, with his finger.

"Two things actually...I wanted to give you something else as well, and...I sorta still don't have on any clothes aside from boxers." Link only noticed now, and his face flamed red at the sight. Pit was quite well muscled, not to big and bulky but not to small. It was also sad that he only now took into account that Pit was considerably shorter than him. And cuter. With a rounder, softer face. And a darker shade of blue eyes. And a proportionally sized rump. And milky thighs. And delicate hands.

"LINK!" Pit yelled, and Link snapped out of his reverie.

"Huh?!"

"Did you hear any of what I said?"

"Something about clothes right? And another thank you gift or something." Link mumbled. "You can just go in my...never mind, I'll get you something to wear." Link returned with a large hoodie and sweatpants. Pit stared at it confused.

"Mortal clothes are so weird..."

"You're clothes are weird too. I could've swore you were cosplaying when I met you."

"Cosplay! I cosplayed Lady Palutena once! I called myself Lady Pit!" Pit said excitedly, and Link pinched the bridge of his nose again.

He had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot.

"Change."

Pit put on the clothes in front of him, grinning after he was finished.

"Ta-da! I look amazing right?" Link stared as the sweatpants slid off one of his hips, and the sleeves of the hoodie were so long that only his fingers showed.

"Sure." Link snickered, and Pit glared.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. So, what about that other gift? Or thank you?" Pit froze.

"Uh...okay! Okay...close your eyes." Link did so, closing his eyes. He felt small hands grip his shoulders, shaking slightly.

And what came next hit Link like a bomb. A pair of lips pressed against his, and he felt himself reaching a different world.

Kissing an angel was like being on Cloud Nine.

Pit tasted like...cinnamon and vanilla. And brown sugar. And whole other load of things that were sweet. He could've swore he even tasted some all-spice as well. He also almost felt a tongue swipe across his lips, but it darted away before he could feel it. By the time they pulled away from each other, Link's nose had a stream of blood pouring out.

"One more." He said, grabbing Pit by his shoulders and kissing him once more. Pit struggled, blue eyes wide. Link felt Pit grasp his shirt, and the two of them fell onto the couch. Link pulled away, both of them gasping for air, Pit's face a bright red.

"Uh...I...um..." Pit mumbled. "That's my second thank you. I'm glad you liked it." He added, eyes turned away.

"Thank you. I needed that today. And I guess you're going to be staying here until Lady Palutena comes and gets you, right?"

Pit nodded. "Y-Yea...I guess so."

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was enjoyable. I believe it was a bit long, and a bit too much happened, but I have some reasoning behind it. I allowed them to get to the romance a bit quicker due to the fact that having long chapters about their romance building just soaks up the story with unnecessary water. But don't get me wrong, just because they've kissed doesn't mean a relationship is immediately established. It'll take about a chapter. Probably next chapter. And this chapter was longer because I have set a challenge for myself to have over 3,000 words per chapter. So far I have fit said criteria. I also apologize for OOCness, but it is only there to fit the plot.**


End file.
